


Play fight

by Writing babystay (Little_teddybear)



Series: The Mea series [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Submissive Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_teddybear/pseuds/Writing%20babystay
Summary: Just another dom/sub smut with you as the dom. When after a play fight Jisung gets too eager, he needs to be reminded who is in charge here.But it's really cute and soft!





	Play fight

I let our a soft sigh as I opened the door to Jisung and I's shared apartment. Jisung should be home by now. I was exhausted from a long day of school and after, a horrible shift. I worked in a restaurant as a waiter, and the costumers really tested my patience today.

I put my bag down next to me and dropped my keys in the bowl situated on the counter next to the door. I looked through the small apartment. You could see most of it, the living room that was right in front of me and the kitchen, a little to the back on the left. There were 3 doors that led to the bathroom, Jisung and I's shared bedroom and a storage space. It was small, but I loved it. 

I looked around, hoping to see a glimpse of Jisung. His jacket was on the couch and I picked it up and put it on my body. The sleeves were a bit too long, but that only added to the illusion he was hugging me. I brought the ends of the sleeves to my nose and sniffed his scent as I walked up to the bedroom. I suppose he was in there. I opened the door, only to find him laying on the bed. He layed on his back, looking up at the ceiling with his hands on his belly. 'Hi Wolfy.' I said in a soft voice. He looked up and immediately got up his feet to hug me. 'Hi baby.' He whispered in my hair. I held him close against my body, feeling a suffen relief of all the tension I had been holding in my body.

He held me close and sensed me being sad so he started kissing my neck softly and sweetly. I giggled as it tickled my skin and pushed his hand away to look him in the eye. His eyes smiled along with the heartshape on his lips and his cheeks looked puffy and cute. He grabbed my face with his fingers in my hair and brought his head closer to mine. He left a kiss similar to the ones left on my neck and I smiled in the kiss. 'Mmhh let me kiss you!' He whined and I giggled. 'Come and get it!' I said and tried to run away, but before I could, he grabbed my waist and lifted me up. I screamed and laughed as he threw me on the bed and landed on top of me. He smashed his lips against mine and nibbled on my lips. He ran his tongue over my lips and tried to open it. I let go and giggled to boop his nose. He groaned and I wanted to tease him a bit more. He frowned and dipped down to bite my lip. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him with a twinkle in my eye. 

He quirked his eyebrows and then smirked at me before tickling me. I screamed and laughed and threw my head back. I kicked around and tried backing away from his touch until I suddenly felt the edge of the bed. I lost my balance and tried gripping his shirt for support but ended up dragging him with me. He fell on top of me with a squirm with his face in my chest and his thigh inbetween mine. He didn't lift his head from my chest and started rubbing his crotch against my thigh. 'Wolfy?' I asked, but he silenced me. 'Don't move.' His voice got deeper than I was used to and was taken aback.

'Jisung, what do you think you're doing?' His hips stopped moving and he stiffened. 'I... Ehm...' He stuttered. I propped myself up by my elbows and lifted his chin up to look at me. 'Well?' I asked, quirking up an eyebrow. 'I'm..... I'm sorry.' His voice changed completely. 

I elavated my hand and pet his hair. I sat up more straight, slipping my legs from underneath him and he sat on his knees, looking at his palms. 'What was that Wolfy?' I asked him. 'I'm sorry mommy.' He said in a soft voice, not lifting his head. I chuckled. He looks cute like this. I got up on my feet and he looked up at me, but when our eyes locked, he looked down immediately. I sat down on the bed next to us and grabbed his cheeks in both my palms and made him look at me. 'Good boy.' I whispered at his forehead. I tapped his thighs with my foot and he spread them immediately apart. I trailed up with my foot and rubbed his crotch, which was bigger than I remembered on my thigh. 'Are you getting turned on Wolfy?' I asked. His eyes changed a bit, looking more adorable than ever. He nodded frantically. 

'Do you want mommy to help you?' He still didn't dare to speak, so he just nodded. I brought my lips closer to his ears. 'Use your words Wolfy.' I said softly. 'I.... I need your help mommy...' He answered. I smiled and helped him up the bed. He tried taking off his shirt, but I stopped him. 'I think you forgot what you did wrong baby boy. You can't do that yet.' I told him and he obeyed immediately, whispering a nearly inaudible 'Yes mommy.' Under his breath.

I opened my legs and made him sit in front of me, his back facing me. My left hand wrapped around his waist as my right hand felt up his knee, tracing down, all the way under his shorts. He took a sharp breath, but let out a whine when I hit his bare thigh. I left another hit, and another one. 'I'm sorry mommy.' He let out a sob, but I knew it wasn't because he was in pain. He wanted me to touch him and I knew this only turned him on. My hand once more, slipped under his shorts, but now to feel how needy and far he'd gone. My hand brushed over his cock and a moan left his lips. He was already hard and I let my finger cirkel over his tip. He threw his head back and let out cute, soft moans. 

I giggled a bit. 'Wolfy, are you close?' I whispered softly in his ear. He nodded. Pants left his mouth, which he left hanging open, turned to the ceiling. I slipped my hand in his boxers and ran my thumb over his now bare tip. The rest of my fingers wrapped around his member and I started pumping up and down. He panted heavier and turned his head to bury it in the crook of my neck. His breath hit my neck and a shiver walked over my spine. 'How close are you baby?' 'I- I need to...' He didn't finish his sentence for I whispered in ear: 'Come for me Wolfy.' 

A moan left his lips which vibrated through my neck. I gasped and he leaned closer to my body so that he could catch his breath. I lifted my hand to my lips and licked of the residu he had left on me before grabbing his cheek and bringing it to my face to kiss it. He turned his body closer to mine so that he could have better access. He let go nearly immediately to take a deep breath. 'Can I... Can I touch you now?' I giggled and nodded. Just then I realized his hand strategically placed in my right boob. He looked at it and softly squeezed it. His hand slipped under my shirt, but I hit his hand away. 'Know your boundaries, Wolfy.' He gulped and nodded. His hand went back over my shirt and he pressed his face in them. He squeezed a few more times and I moaned at the contact. He lifted his chin and looked up at me. 'Did I do that?' I nodded again and kissed the top of his head. 'You did.' 'I want to hear it again.' 'You'd have to make me moan then.' I replied, unsure of what he'd do.

He smiled and placed a hand on my chest, pushing me towards the mattress and went down further. He opened the button of my pants and pulled it down. He froze when he saw my panties. He loved lacy underwear, no matter what colour and I giggled. 'You're cute.' I whispered. He smiled at me before pulling my panties down aswell, throwing both garments on the floor next to our bed. He left a few kisses on my thighs before licking once over my clit. I moaned loudly in surprise, closing my eyes and lifting my face towards the ceiling. He left another lick, this time without a break. He sucked on my clit, bit on my folds and pushed his tongue inside. I grabbed the bedsheets as I kept on moaning uncontrollably. My chest heaved up and down as I was out of breath. I was already turned on by him, but this only made it worse. I gasped and with a high pitched moan I released. My muscles relaxed instantly, yet I was still out of breath. He sat back up, licking his lips and he smiled at me.

He came closer and leaned in for a kiss, which I returned softly. It was more a thank you than passionate one and he let go giggling. I placed another peck in his lips before shoving the duvet aside and inviting him in. I threw it over the both of us and grabbed his head, playing with his hair. He looked up, smilingly and I kissed his forehead. After a small while, I switched us over, laying him down on the mattress and laying on his chest. I pressed my cheek against his chest and listened to his heartbeat, allowing myself to fall asleep. 

'Thank you.' I said. He hummed, questioningly. 'Thank you for giving me this. I really needed it after today.' I said. He laughed softly. 'I did too. Thank you, I feel a lot better now.' He whispered softly. 

Although I usually take care of him, right now, laying on his chest with his arms wrapped around me, surrounded by his heartbeat and intoxicated by his smell, I felt safe. I belonged here, right here, in Jisung's arms. And I am safe now.

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is supposed to me a one shot, I'd love to write another chapter, so if you guys want it, let me know


End file.
